Star
Star 'is a llight gray Mixed Breed Animatronic pup, she was originally the PAW Patrol's baker pup. When she's mangled, she's a take-a-part attraction for the childern and pups that comes to the New-and-improved PAW Patrol Recording Studio for a tour. She's originally from ''Five Night's at Ryder's 2. '''Star belongs to Dragons19 Bio | History Star is the only one out of the 2.0 Animatronics to remember their past before getting murdered by the Purple Dog and the Purple Guy. She says thay she can still imagine her mother, father, sister and brother and feel their cuddles. Before killed; Star was a female golden retriever. She was a HUGE fan of the PAW Patrol and would go to the studio every month and play with the animatronics when they weren't recording a episode that day. The day of March 11th 1987, she was having her birthday party there and invited nine friends''(9 pups & 1 kid). That day they got lured into the Parts & Service room by a man in what supposed to be a Ryder suit. She was brutally murdered and lefted in the Parts & Service room to die. That night Withered Ryder gave Star and her friends a second chance and put their souls in the new PAW Patrol suits. Over the years she's been causing pain on all thoses that comes to the Recording Studio. As time grows old and years go by Star is absorbed by all her anger and avenge feelings and accidentally bits a child in the head during a tour which is known as the bite of '''87. ''like the old PAW Patrol Studio, the New-and-improved one loses business around 1990. Star got packed up with the moving equipment while all the rest of her friends got scrapped. They re-opened and remodeled the original PAW Patrol recording studio. They fixed the Withers and Star; checked their systems; re-programmed them and waxed/cleaned them. They once again used Star and she was good as new and was back in order in 1997, 10 years after the bite of '''87. ''Even tho she misses her 2.0 friends, she still has the (Once Withered) original animatronics with her. As of 2001; she told Rocky her feelings and they started dating and soon the two had three pups ''(1 girl and 2 boys) Personality Stars personality changes as she goes to Pre-Mangled to Mangled. Pre-Mangled~ Star was beaming with joy and was always happy and hyper. She loved being in the episodes for PAW Patrol. She enjoyed baking treats, giving advice, and just being with the pups. When she was in the shows; she was frightened of bees. She always loved hanging around Skye, Everest, and Kasey 2.0. They would always have a girl hang out day when the studio would he closed down on Sundays. Mangled~ Star is always angry and wanting revenge from the childern that torn her apart. She also often sad and wanting to be alone as she thinks she looks terrible and disgusting. After her 2.0 friends stops helping fixing and putting her back together, she loses hope on her ever being back to her normal state. Star does glitch time-to-time as her programming is out of date and that she hasn't been checked for glitches, twitches, and errors since she's out of order for the PAW Patrol shows. She would always take her anger out at the night guards and help Ryder 2.0 stuff him/her in a Ryder suit. Appearence Like how Rocky was in FNaR, she's a bit of gray but has a mixture of brown. Star is a Pomsky mix breed dog. Her eyes are bright blue like Marshall and Kasey. Her teeth are small and sharp, but her endoskeleton's teeth are also visible as well. She still has her navy blue collar with a badge of a pink cake with chocolate icing. She has a second head that seems completely endoskeleton in design, which bears Star's left eye on it. is clearly in a disfigured and mutilated state, it seems, completely to the point of mechanical mutilation. Star also does not seem to have a suit at all, she being almost entirely an endoskeleton, except for her head, both of her paws, and one of her feet, which remain attached to its endoskeleton. Star's head is gray and brownish on her inner ear, snout, and around her eyes. Her right eye is still attached to its costumed head, unlike her left eye, which is still attached to its endoskeleton head. She appears to be the only 2.0 animatronic in a worse state than their old cloth-like counterparts. Friendships & Relationships~ 'Withered Rocky(Rocky)-' Star loves the old mixed breed and cares about him. When she can, she'll hang out with him and the other Withereds. She can't find out a way how to tell him that she has a crush on him. 'Skye 2.0-' Skye 2.0 is one of her hang out girls. The two would always chat and even play games in the arcade area with Kasey and Everest 2.0 as well. Skye 2.0 would even still help get her old body back and repair her which shows true friendship. 'Everest 2.0-' Everest 2.0 is like a sister to Star. The two loves to tell jokes to one another. 'Withered Rubble(Rubble)-' Star likes to be around him. She would sneak in food for him and the others. Also she would get rid of spiders that would crawl and sneak into the Storage room for him as he is still afraid of spiders. Withered Rubble is always gentle and kind to Star and tells her to ignore the bullies outside the storage room. He loves to give her advice and just to chat. 'Shadow Ryder-' to Star Shadow Ryder is like a brother she never had. He would always keep her company when she feels alone. When the two feels let down or sad, the other would cheer them up. As Chase 2.0 would sometimes make fun of Star's state, Shadow Ryder would always stand up for her. Which earns loyalty towards him. 'Withered Kasey(Kasey)-' TBA Trivia & Gallery Category:Dragons19's Characters Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Animatronics